Her History
by Goddess of Life and Death
Summary: She's not who she seems. And he found out. She'll kill him if he tells. But she might die if the people that are after her get to her first. i can't think of what to genre to put this under so if you have an idea please review. M for things that will happ


Don't yell at me if this sucks so far but I haven't made a Harry Potter fic yet so please tell me if I have any mistakes in the prologue. The characters and stuff like that might be a bit ooc but that is what Fan **Fiction** is for, and some people don't get that through their skulls, and sorry if you take that as an insult it's mostly for my friends Tyra, and Scarlet. 

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own harry potter and other related characters but I do own the plot and the characters I am gonna make for this fic.

Now on with the prologue!

XxXx- - - - - - - - - - - - - -xXxX

Chapter 1: Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Draco POV 

I was doing my prefect duties when I heard a sound come out of a door that I didn't notice before. I looked inside and I noticed a piano, a bench, Mudblood Granger, wait mudblood Granger? Granger was wearing a black dress with blue outlining, and it huged all her curves. Wait what am I saying curves! She's not supposed to have any curves, she's a mudblood! As I was having this mental conversation, she started to sing and play the piano. Her angelic voice rang out in the candle lit room.

_Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
When covers tucked in tight  
Funny when the bottom drops  
How she forgets to fight... to fight._

And it's one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise.

As darkness quickly steals the light  
That shined within her eyes  
She slowly swallows all her fear  
And soothes her mind with lies  
Well all she wants and all she needs  
Are reasons to survive  
A day in which the sun will take  
Her artificial light... her light.

And it's one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise  
It's one more day in paradise  
One last chance to feel alright... alright.

Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
Don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in.

And it's one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise  
It's one more day in paradise  
One last chance to feel alright... alright.

_Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in.  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been._

Wow I that was amazing. I never new Granger could do that. Oh no she's turning around. Wow she looks nice like that, but something seems different about her. Besides the clothes. She looks pale and her eyes are black! How can someone's eyes turn black?

Hermione POV

I feel someone watching me so I should give them a show, I really wish I could have my privacy though. (starts playing song above.) Now should I or should I not turn around and look at the person? I think I shall, I can't wait to see what their face is going to look like when they see me like this.

Normal POV

Hermione turned around and found Draco standing in the doorway with a astonished look on his face. Hermione got off of the piano bench and started to walk towards Draco.

"If you tell anyone about this encounter I will blow your brains out with my gun, also if you tell I have a gun I will also kill you." She whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine, while she pulled the gun from its holder that was strapped around her leg under the dress.

"Uhhh ya shure all right," Draco stammered out trying not to look to scared with the gun pointed at his face.

"Good now get out of here," Hermione said pushing him with the hand that wasn't holding the gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes the prologue is done. Now on with the other chapters of my other fics. And sorry this is so short.. This idea just popped into my mind and I had to go and type it down. But don't worry, the chapters will hopefully be longer. Hopefully.

Now

\/

Press

\/

The

\/

Review

\/

Button

\/

Please

\/


End file.
